el amor sin condición,barrera y loco de shinigami sama
by julie sainidami 399
Summary: que dirían si shinigami sama no es quien creíamos y que tal si tiene mas secretos de los que creíamos como saber todo el romance,celos,angustia y aventuras que paso. Shinigamixoc{adagio arrow},asuraxoc{aria edged}mifunexoc{sonata bomb} adéntrense en esta maravillosa aventura de amor pasion y mucha mucha drama soy nueva y no me preciones y no me jusguen
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami: así que scalibur regreso con un nuevo técnico y está causando problemas

Sid: si es una verdadera molestia no sé qué vamos a hacer

Shinigami: creo que es momento de llamar a las death saiyers

Sid: enserio por creo que a adagio no le cae muy bien es más creo que lo odia

Shinigami:{mirada asesina}

Sid: está bien si quiere llamarlas llámelas

{Todas las death saiyers son mitad técnicos mitad armas}

En ese momento Shinigami comienza a escribir en el espejo 23-24-46 y empieza a aparecer la imagen de una cafetería rodeada de humo verde causado por el canto de tres hermosas chicas acompañadas de sus armas la primera es una chica con el cabello de color naranja con pequeñas franjas de color amarillo amarrada en una coleta con una diadema de picos con ojos rosas llamada adagio arrow su arma tiene el cabello rojo con amarillo con ojos verdes llamada sonset es un arco luego una chica con el cabello morado de tres franjas de color verde agua amarrado con dos coletas que lo detienen unas estrellas con ojos morados llamada aria edge su arma tiene cabello de arcoíris ojos rosas llamada reimbow es una catana o espada luego está una chica de cabello azul con 2 franjas azules amarrado con una coleta llamada sonata bomb y su arma es una bazuca se llama pinkie pie tiene ojos azules su pelo es rosa y esponjado

Aria: ahh el esfuerzo no valió nada la pena adagio ya me arte de la comida rápida quiero comida real

Adagio: la energía de este mundo no es igual a la death scity aquí solo se obtiene cierta cantidad de poder

Aria: ahh ojala no nos hubieran desterrado a este horrible lugar

Adagio:enserio a mí me encanta estar aquí {sarcasmo}

Sonata: bromeas porque yo creo que este lugar es lo peor

Aria: ahh yo pienso que tú eres lo peor sonata

Sonata: así pues yo creo que tú lo eres

Adagio: ahh les diré una cosa estar varada aquí con ustedes no está haciendo ni un poco más tolerable

Shinigami: hola, hola death saiyers

Death saiyers {DS}: SHINIGAMI

Adagio: Shinigami repugnante hijo de burro leproso tienes el descaro de mirarme a la cara después de que me desterraras me rompieras el corazón y de paso me engañaras con aria.

Dijo adagio aguantando las ganas de llorar de volver a ver a ese maldito que la tuvo preocupada


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami: enserio me sigues teniendo rencor bueno en otro tema necesito su ayuda es que…

Pinkie: {lo interrumpe} scalibur regreso con un nuevo técnico y el mundo está repleto de la locura. Aracne regreso, y el mundo está en total caos

Shinigami: como supiste eso

Pinkie: lo presentí

Shinigami:bueno y que dicen

Aria:pues que dice nuestra líder

Adagio:no

Shinigami:uh por que

Adagio:porque tarde o temprano vamos a tener que regresar e este asqueroso mundo

Shinigami:bueno que les parece esto si aceptan ya no estarán desterradas y podrán ir a cualquier dimensión que quieran

Las death saiyers se miraron

DS:aceptamos

Shinigami:muy bien pues vengan

Adagio:y como piensas que mis hermanas van a pasar

Shinigami: al decir death saiyers quiero decir tú también

Adagio:enserio

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción

Shinigami: claro tú eres muy importante para mí

Adagio: tú crees que soy importante

Un rubor se formó en sus mejillas igual que Shinigami aunque no podía verse por la mascara

Aria: lamento arruinarles el momento pero como vamos a cruzar

Shinigami: eh?

Adagio: cierto como piensas que vamos a cruzar el portal

Dijo volviendo a su estado normal de frialdad

Shinigami: ah bueno puedo mandarles un tele transportador

Adagio: aja que no más fácil que mi hermanas y yo hiciéramos la resonancia del alma y creáramos una frecuencia tan alta que nos tele transportara a death scity

Shinigami: como ustedes quieran

Adagio: okay están listas

DS: si

DS: tamashi no kyomey

DS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El lugar se tornó blanco y todas comenzaron a despertar poco a poco

Adagio: ¿ah dónde estamos?

Todas se despertaron

Reimbow: ah mi cabeza

Sonset: todas están bien

Adagio: alguien sabe dónde estamos

Aria: a-a-adagio s-s-sonata miren

Sonata: n-n-no puede s-s-ser

Adagio: Estamos en en-en

DS: DEATH SCITY

Nota: en el primer capítulo la que cantaban solo eran adagio aria y sonata


	3. Chapter 3

adagio: creo que reconocería este lugar en donde fuera

sonset: bueno y como localizamos al shibusen

 _boom_ una explosión proveniente de el alto de un lugar que parece una escuela

adagio: creo que ya lo encontramos

Entonces las 6 comenzaron a correr hacia donde provenía la explocion entonces llegaron a unas largas escaleras

adagio: bueno aquí estamos RÁPIDO TODAS ANIMAGIA

{LOS CLASIFIQUE ASÍ}

adagio: perro

aria: ave

sonata: pez

sonset: un alicornio

reimbow: una nube con un rayo

pinkie: globos {que sostiene a sonata en su forma animagia ya que esta en una bolsa de agua

Adagio: forma humana rápido

entonces adagio y las demás se transformaron a humanos otra vez pero siguen corriendo

adagio: _tengo un mal presentimiento siento una desesperación en mi pecho siento la voz de **shinigami** estoy temiendo una resonancia del alma con el pero como si el esta muy lejos de __aquí_

shinigami: _te cuidado_ _mucho adagio_

adagio: _si no te preocupes_

adagio: aria información de estado

aria se puso en trance igual que tsubaki cuando peleo con su hermano y con los mismos rasgos en la cara

aria vio la imagen de hero lanzando un ataque a black star, kilik y death the kid rostisados pero aun no se rendían y sabía que iban a dar mas pelea así que obviamente se menterian en mas problemas y quizás no sobrevivan a el próximo ataque ya que ellas conocían la fuerzas de scalibur aunque el era mas débil que sonata la mas débil del equipo si es débil pero si pero es mas fuerte que shinigami sama pero el poder de scalibur era devastador _tengo que avisarle adagio_

aria:tienen problemas apresurémonos

-mientras tanto-

hero estaba listo para lanzar otro ataque usando a scalibur

 _boom_

hero:ja les dije que no podían contra ¿eh?

El humo comenzó a disiparse y se observo a una joven con un escudo como el de shinigami pero este tiene un diamante de color naranja

adagio: crees que con un ataque que viene de una persona que que muestra una gran confusión en su corazón puede ganar en una batalla.

 _-_ en el laboratorio-

stein: {sorprendido} esa frecuencia de alma es de _adagio_ tengo que avisarle a shinigami

 **continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de soul** eater

shinigami: **Mucho** cuidado adagio

 _si ese maldito de scalibur llega a tocar a_ **SU** _adagio en era capaz de salir y matar a ese maldito ratón aunque sabia que su adagio era muy fuerte de sobra como el le dijo una vez ella lo era todo para el era la cordura de la muerte sin ella se moriría lo cual ya intento pero por fortuna estaban sus amigos para ayudarlo como la canción que le dedico para que fuera su novia_

 **que estas haciendo aquí-steven universe**

 **crees en el destino**

 **cierra los ojos sigue mi camino**

 **crees en la** **fantasía**

 **las mías se cumplen cuando yo te miro**

 **como lograste llegar**

 **al mundo real**

 **que estas haciendo aquí**

 **tan cerca que te puedo tocar**

 **que estas haciendo aquí**

 **que me estas haciendo a mi**

entonces una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

stein:SHINIGAMI SAMA las death saiyers rompieron el sello y están aquí

shinigami: ya lo sefui yo quien rompió el sello

stein: pero

shinigami: NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO

stein: pero tu sabes que ellas pueden destruir toda ciudad scity...

shinigami:{ lo interrumpe}MEJOR CÁLLATE POR QUE SE MUY BIEN QUE EN TUS ADENTROS ESTAS BRINCANDO DE FELICIDAD POR QUE ADAGIO REGRESO Y TIENE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE ARREBATÁRMELA .

grito con su voz gruesa ya que su peor pesadilla era perder a adagio

iban a comenzar a pelear

cuando una explosión se oyó

shinigami miro en su espejo y vio a adagio zana y salva aunque no podía decir lo mismo de scalibur

adagio:te lo advertí scalibur

azusa:que rayos haces tu aquí

adagio. hola azusa

shinigami: oh no _azusa_

stein: shinigami me reclamas a mi que te quiero quitar a adagio y tu sacas la baba por azusa

shinigami: SHINIGAMI-CHOP

-CON ADAGIO-

adagio: si vas a pelear no vamos a pelear en el shibusen

azusa: por que no

adagio: por que no quiero que estos niños salgan lastimados

-en el campo de batalla-

Azusa sacio su lado arma

Adagio: _soul protect... kaijo_

Adagio : NAKE,SNAKE,COBRA COBUBURA

VECTOR ARROW

UN MONTON DE FLECHAS SE DIRIJIERON Y TODA UNA PELEA PERO CUANDO ADAGIO QUISO HACER UN CONJURO LA FUERZA del conjuro se regresó a ella

Adagio: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Adagio se derrumbó el suelo

Adagio: _de que sirve levantarme a luchar ya no tengo nada que perder_

 **Nota: casi todos pueden leer la mente**

Azusa: cuando tu mueras seguirán tus hermanas y el señor Shinigami no tendrá que sufrir por ti más ya que estará con migo

Adagio: no no lo creo con esa fuerza no podrás matarme

La miro y comenzó a cantar

 **Nota: Solo le cambie un poquito**

 **Más fuerte que tu- Steven universe**

 **Esta es adagio**

 **Del espejo**

 **Y nunca obedeceré a los tiburones como tu**

 **Porque yo soy más fuerte y todo en mi dice non la dejes**

 **todo tu mando ya me arto**

 **ven a mi vulgar y gran perdedor vamos solo tu y yo**

 **vamos a hora llego**

 **ven y trata de golpearme si es que puedes**

 **no ves que mi fuerza a hecho historia antes**

 **puedo ver como detestas mi coraje**

 **pero creo que es por que eres cobarde**

 **tu nunca lograras lo que hacen juntas**

 **por que ambas trabajan como una**

 **y si me rompes vuelvo a ser al misma**

 **nunca seras una hermana mía**

 **estoy hecha de**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **esto ya acabo**

 **mi ofrenda de paz**

 **si crees que puedes escaparte piénsalo una vez mas**

 **invades los castillos**

 **y no piensas terminar**

 **por el mundo y mi amigo**

 **no pienso dejarte ya**

 **ven y trata de golpearme nuevamente**

 **el ave fuera de jaulas es estable**

 **piensas que me tienes bajo tu gran sombra**

 **pero en tu cárcel no habrá derrota**

 **y esto que haré es mucho mas**

 **siempre lucho por mi libertad**

 **tengo la furia no la paciencia**

 **soy la musa en gema**

 **soy hecha de valor**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **es mas fuerte que tu**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **es mas fuerte que tu**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **es mas fuerte que tu**

 **valor**

 **valor**

 **valor**

En la mente de adagio se encontraba alguien parecida a ella pero su pelo era rojo y amarillo llamada gia

Gia: así que ganaste

Adagio: si gracias por tu ayuda

Gia: solo tengo una pregunta

Adagio: que

Gia :que fue lo que mas te enojo lo de tus hermanas o ….

Adagio: o que

Gia: lo de Shinigami

Adagio se sorprendió y miro hacia abajo

Adagio: ahh gia eres mi hermana y estas en mi mente así que no tengo por qué decir mentiras

Gia: y tu respuesta es

adagio: lo de shinigami

azuza interrumpio sus pensamientos por que tosio sangre

entonces adagio le tendió la mano y ella dudo

-con shinigami-

todos estaban el afuera del shibusen viendo la batalla entonces vieron como un destello y aparecio adagio y azuza

death scythes: azuza

death saiyers:adagio

 **continuara..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de soul** **eater**

Aria: adagio estas bien

Adagio: si estoy bien

Aria: no es cierto te vimos intentar utilizar el dark abyss

Adagio: es hora de que los estudiantes se valla

estudiantes: ahhhhhhhhhhh

maka: pero queremos saber mas de ustedes

adagio: de quienes

maka: de shinigami y tu claro

shinigami: bueno lo único que tengo que decirles es que ella y yo eramos pareja hasta que ella se segó con la magia

Shinigami: ah entonces yo soy la mala del cuento

Aria: y que les parece si vemos sus memorias

Adagio:si

entonces se vio un cuadro donde estaba un escenario

adagio:ese día fue el que me desterró

 **bienvenido al show-castellano**

 **DS: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **este es nuestro show**

 **quedaros y sabréis**

 **es nuestro momento**

 **el vuestro se acabo**

en eso llegaron la death scyths a combatirlas shinigami estaba con ellos pero insegura y cuando se muestran las memorias también se muestran los sentimientos y pensamiento

shinigami: _que hago les ayudo a las death scyths o a las death saiyers_

 **la honda sentirás**

 **muy cerca estallaras**

 **no os podréis marchar**

 **aquí** **os quieres quedaaaaaaaaaaaar**

 **nos adorareis**

 **y queréis amarnos**

 **no nos** **ignoréis**

 **nos recompensareis**

 **nos necesitas**

 **escucha y mira**

 **nada nos** **detendrá**

 **: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **la música esta en mi**

 **ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **no necesito que me aclamen al cantar**

 **no estoy buscando aquí la popularidad**

 **solo e venido aquí**

 **para traeros la** **música**

 **la música**

 **la que llevo en mi interior**

 **me escucharan**

 **si**

y todos se transformaron un furrys

nota: vean reacción equetria girls reimbow rocks

adagio: así que las death scyths quieren convertir en una verdadera batalla de bandas entonces a pelear

 **DS: no lo esperareis**

 **pronto lo vereis**

 **vamos a acabar**

 **con vosotros sin doler**

los ojos de todas se tornaron rojos

y vean el vídeo

 **azuza: ahhhhhhhhhhh**

 **adagio: ahhhhhhhhhh**

 **DS: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

azuza callo derrotada y el micrófono callo a los pies de shinigami y el se miro inseguro

azuza y adagio: shinigami te necesitamos

shinigami iba a ayudar a azuza

 **shinigami: nunca me destruiréis a mi**

 **no romperéis esta parte de mi**

 **mis amigas me** **apoyaran**

 **no canto para ser mas popular**

 **shinigami y azuza: ahora debéis saber que no podéis vencer**

 **nuestra música esta punto de estallar**

 **intentareis luchar**

 **pero de nuestra parte esta la luz de nuestra amistad**

adagio tenia el corazón roto

entonces shinigami salto hacia adagio que estaba pasmada y shinigami lanzo un hechizo

shinigami: malignant exile

adagio: _JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE SHINIGAMI_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

adagio y las demás fueron desterradas shinigami estaba cansado entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho

shinigami: _hay no que hecho acabo de alejar de mi lado lo que me mantenía vivo a mi razón de vivir_

 _-CON ADAGIO-_

ADAGIO ESTABA INCONSCIENTE PERO AUN CON EL PENSAMIENTO _COMO PUDISTE CUANDO YO TE AMABA Y SI TE AMABA POR QUE ESO YA QUEDO ATRAS DEDE AHORA TE JURO QUE ME VENGARE_

 **continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de soul** **eater**

La vedad estoy muy aburrida yo creí que en las calificaciones no escribiría bueno no importa empecemos la historia

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de soul** **eater**

Adagio: anqué no sirvió de nada ya que nunca logre mi venganza

Shinigami: porque nunca me dijiste

adagio: por que no creí que te importara

shinigami: como que no sabes cuanto me pase deprimido

adagio:cuanto

shinigami: 3 meses deprimido, 3 semanas llorando y 3 días intentando matarme

adagio: eso no es nada

shinigami: y cuanto estuviste tu

adagio: yo 1 semana llorando 1 día intentando matarme y 250 años deprimida

el lugar se torno en silencio

maka: y hiciste una canción para el

adagio: claro

maka: y cual es

 **como no - jessy y joy**

 **dijiste que por siempre me querrías**

 **que la luna las estrellas me darías**

 **la lista de promesas fantasías**

 **las cosas que te hace decir el corazón**

 **como no, como no, como no**

 **para mis ojos no hay otra mujer**

 **como no, como no, como no**

 **amor yo nunca te lastimare**

 **sin ti yo sin ti yo sin ti yo**

 **que fácil es decir**

 **jurabas que sin mi te morirías**

 **explícame por que sigues aquí**

 **dijiste que mi héroe tu serias**

 **que en las buenas o en las malas estarías**

 **que lo nuestro con el tiempo crecería**

 **las cosas que te hace decir el corazón**

 **Como no, como no, como no**

 **Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer**

 **Como no, como no, como no**

 **Amor yo nunca te lastimare**

 **Sin ti yo, sin ti yo; sin ti yo**

 **Que fácil es decir**

 **Jurabas que sin mi te morirías**

 **Explícame por ti sigues aquí**

 **Aquí tus palabras ya no tienen más valor**

 **Espero que aprendas tu lección**

 **Amarra tu lengua y ponle pies al corazón**

 **Yo no pido ocho mil promesas**

 **Solo un poco de amor**

 **Como no, como no, como no**

 **Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer**

 **Como no, como no, como no**

 **Amor yo nunca te lastimare**

 **Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo**

 **Que fácil es decir**

 **Jurabas que sin mi te morirías**

 **Explícame por que**

 **Jurabas que sin mi te moririas**

 **Explícame por qué sigues aquí**

 **Por que sigues aquí**

 **nota: lo ultimo yo lo invente**

maka:bueno que te parecer si nos sigues mostrando tu memoria

adagio: si

mostro su memoria

en la memoria

aria:adagio estamos en la dimencion equestria grls

aria: adagio

dijo dandose cuenta de que adagio no le asia caso pero le sorprendio ver una lagrima que caia al suelo

levanto la vista y lavio llorando

adagio: _ese maldito me mintio me dijo que sin mi se moriria, ahora estoy aqui varada y lo que mas me duele es que el nisiquiero tu el valor de verme a los ojos y estoy segura que si yo me muero el no le importaria el me hubiera preferido muerta._

adagio: vamos a casa

aria:si

adagio voy a ir a mi cuarto o quiero que nadie me moleste

dijo encendiendo una flama en la palma de su mano como advertencia

en el cuarto de adagio

ella no podía creerlo vio la ventana

aria:sonata ve a decirle a adagio que ya esta la cena

sonata:si

sonata entro y se dio cuenta de adagio no estaba

sonata:ARIA ADAGIO NO ESTA

aria:COMO QUE NO ESTA

aria estaba pasmada

aria:sonata ve a buscarla parido busca en la sotea

sonata:aria me esta llamando mifune

aria: hay y ahora que quiere

sonata: hola mifune

mifune: hola

sonata:perdon pero tengo que colgar odias luego me hablas

mifune: si adiós te amo

sonata:si yo también te amo

aria encontró a adagio sentada con unas piedras harmony

aria:ADAGIO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO

adagio:entiende sin el no puedo vivir

dijo llorando

aria:y que quieres darle a ese maldito la satisfacción

adagio:tienes razon

dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

aria:esa es mi hermana

aria: desde ese momento mi hermana no volvió a ser la misma

 **continuara** **...**


End file.
